


芽狼  失眠治愈

by Tangye



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 10:36:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20655827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangye/pseuds/Tangye





	芽狼  失眠治愈

少爷芽x保姆狼

年下/年龄差6岁注意 

感谢浮生老师：  
妙 治  
手 我  
回 羊  
春 尾

史蒂夫十七岁那年第一次见到巴基。他体弱多病，没办法上寄宿学校，父母时常出差，总有人要在他病得爬不起来的时候照顾他。虽然他总是觉得并不需要。

彼时神情温和的男保姆应该是困于生计，他因为一些变故丢了原本不错的工作，脑袋还受过伤，半点没有以前的记忆。

左臂还装着一只金属假肢。

他出现在史蒂夫面前时穿了一件不大合身的T恤，脱下外套时便隔着衣物显露出柔软的胸部和一点尖尖的小凸起。他大概意识到这不是什么适合见新雇主的衣着，尴尬又羞愧地向罗杰斯夫人表示他没有过多的衣物可以挑选。

他贫穷得连发绳都买不起，只能用一根随处剪下来的一截红色尼龙绳捆住过长的头发，露出一张对于失业流浪者来说过于好看的脸庞。

巴基是那样真诚，他的手不安地拽了拽衣服下摆，像个孩子一样充满天真的绿眼睛里充斥着乞求——如果再一次求职失败，他真的会露宿街头。

罗杰斯先生犹豫于他的病史和金属假肢，而罗杰斯夫人则先是安排巴基做了一些小任务：清洗衣物、打扫房间、最重要的整理药箱，巴基完成得一丝不苟，令人惊喜的是，他居然还能分得出那些名称绕得人发昏的药物分别是起什么作用。

巴基猜应该是他最开始失忆期间在医院里学会的。

罗杰斯夫人非常喜欢这个温和腼腆又能干的孩子，望了望丈夫，罗杰斯先生也表示了同意。

而史蒂夫的喉头动了动，垂下眼，掩饰自己刚刚紧盯着那个人胸前的目光，朝巴基友善地笑了笑。

他不知道这是怎么了，总之这个绿眼睛男人一出现，他便感觉到心底有个地方开始躁动。

巴基就这样住在了罗杰斯家。

他同雇主家的儿子相处十分愉快，他大史蒂夫六岁，对这个安静有礼貌的富家少爷几乎是有些天然的保护欲，哪怕是没了雇佣这层关系，他大概还是愿意照顾体弱消瘦的史蒂夫的。

比起保姆，他更像是史蒂夫的一个兄长。

史蒂夫对他的感情似乎要更复杂一些。

一年过去他依旧记得巴基在那些高热不止的夜晚彻夜陪着他，史蒂夫像是上瘾一般在撒娇的借口下环抱他的腰，汲取那天生带着什么好闻味道的温暖，为某一刻皮肤的相互触碰而心动。

他知道这不太对，理智阻止他继续下去，可心和眼仿佛不受控制一般一刻也不愿意从巴基身上移开。

十八岁生日的那天史蒂夫做了一个梦。

梦里长他六岁的巴基温柔地为他整理好衣领，与其说是保姆或兄长，不如看他是妻子在临行的丈夫打理衣着。

史蒂夫矮他一个头，熟稔地轻轻按住巴基的后颈下压，于是那个人便乖巧地张开嘴巴，顺从地同他接了一个黏腻的吻。

梦里巴基羞涩又热情地回应史蒂夫的吻，舌头任由对方吮吸舔舐，他们好像这样亲吻过无数次，史蒂夫轻而易举地吻得他柔软的脸颊通红，平日里无辜地微微下撇的眼尾染上流过泪似的艳红色。

史蒂夫边吻他边将他带到客厅，唇瓣分开时口涎纠缠着拉出一道线，又转瞬消失。

巴基懂得他的想法，温顺又犹豫地像一只羊羔般躺在沙发上。沙发很大，也足够柔软，这个漂亮男人躺上去像是躺在一片娇嫩花瓣上一样微微下陷。

他的脖颈修长好看，皮肤不似史蒂夫那样的苍白，泛着麦色，神话中神祗们在罗马长袍下露出的颜色大概也是这样的。

史蒂夫覆了上去，用手指纠缠他半长的头发，依依不舍地啄吻他柔软嘴唇，像是面对一件无法抉择的事情一般左右为难。他说着巴基带着一条美人沟的下巴一路吻下，在脖颈上留下许多又急又重的吻痕。

他像是真的想要吞吃掉这个温顺的男人，而巴基微微瑟缩了一下，湿漉漉的绿眼睛微微下垂，显得委屈极了。

“史蒂夫，”他从不叫他少爷，开玩笑时叫他史蒂薇，“不出门了吗？”

史蒂夫扯开刚刚被巴基系得很好看的领带，再次吻了一下巴基的眼睛：“嗯，我想陪你。”

巴基撇了撇嘴，嘟囔了些什么，但并没有阻止史蒂夫将他的上衣推上胸口的动作。

史蒂夫用手揉了揉两个又圆又翘的红色乳头，手掌向上一拖，巴基胸前柔韧又绵软的两块胸肌便像是对待女孩那样被拖在了手里。

巴基羞涩极了，他颤抖着手插入史蒂夫金色的发里，史蒂夫便从善如流地低下头一口 含住左边那块饱满得像是能被吮吸出奶水的乳肉。

在巴基一声低哑的哭喊呻吟里，史蒂夫一边用牙齿轻咬摩挲一边用力吮吸，好像不吸出一点奶水不罢休。他咬着乳珠向上拉扯又猛地松开，巴基受不了地轻轻推了推史蒂夫的脑袋——哪怕被这样对待，他仍然只是用尽了耐心地温和对待史蒂夫。

他的温柔就像是被刻进了骨子里。

“巴基，巴基。”史蒂夫努力保持着平静，语气却颤抖得厉害，“腿张开，把一切都给我。好吗？”

巴基含泪得绿眼睛望着他，就像望着一淌寒水里唯一能给他支撑和温暖的东西，他含着笑点了点头，邀请一般用膝盖轻轻磨蹭史蒂夫的腰。

史蒂夫像是用唇在临摹他的身体一般在每一处都留下了足够深的吻痕，他脱掉巴基裤子，不意外地看到那根阴茎也同他一般翘起。他伸手撸动那根阴茎，巴基像是被捏住了软肋一般徒劳地挣扎了一下。

他的手法青涩，但足够让身下的人为此发出黏腻呻吟。史蒂夫按照之前在网上查的资料，从客厅底柜里拿出一罐润滑油，倒在手心捂热。

巴基难耐地用下半身蹭了蹭史蒂夫的裤子，西装裤顺滑的质感倒让那股火燎一般的欲望不减反增。

史蒂夫抬起巴基的两条腿，用手指带着润滑油探进他的后穴。等到第三根手指也能顺利进出时巴基已经被撩拨得身体泛红，不停喘着气，而史蒂夫也忍耐不下去，脱下裤子扶着胀得发疼的阴茎就要插进去——

他醒了。

史蒂夫睁开眼时还有点怔松，仿佛意识还停留在怀中抱着那个漂亮男人的时刻。

他掀开被子，果不其然看到内裤和被单有一块明显的湿润。

梦里的温柔和情欲仿佛在一瞬间烟消云散，史蒂夫惯是冷静地看待一切事物，如今也不免慌了神，唯一想到的就是要赶快把这些象征着他无可救药地企图玷污那个人的罪证洗掉。

巴基就是被他手忙脚乱地碰掉了洗浴室的瓶瓶罐罐吵醒的。

这时史蒂夫将被单整个塞进浴缸里，内裤被藏了起来。他往浴缸里倒了洗衣液，正准备搓揉一番。

“——你记得现在是凌晨吗，史蒂薇？”巴基打着哈欠推开洗浴室的门。他穿着宽松的睡衣，带着棕色绒毛，整个人看起来像刚刚从树洞里爬出来的小棕熊。他仍然被困意笼罩，说话时尾音黏答答地勾得史蒂夫心痒。

史蒂夫不敢看他，抿了抿唇，在最短的时间内找到借口：“被单不小心被我弄脏了，我洗一洗。”

巴基无言地望了他很久，又主动凑上前接过史蒂夫手里没有被水浸湿的被单：“好吧，你大概真的不会用洗衣机。把被单给我，我来洗。”

史蒂夫忽然像是被吓到一样猛地躲开了巴基伸出的手。

“不用！我是说，”史蒂夫苍白的脸颊上浮现出羞愧的淡红，“我自己可以的。回去睡觉吧，巴基，我不会再吵到你的。”

巴基困惑地皱了皱眉：“你确定你可以？”

史蒂夫背过身装模作样地开始揉搓被单：“是的，不用担心，回去吧。”

等到巴基将信将疑地走了，史蒂夫才停下了动作。他望了望被关起来的门，手指不自觉地攒紧了手中的布料。

最终那件被单和短裤还是没能洗干净，被史蒂夫偷偷扔了。他是个连洗衣机都不会用的富家公子，又怎么会手洗衣物。

史蒂夫不敢再睡了。

已经接连一周，他的梦境里都是巴基温柔地纵容他胡闹——在床上、窗前、餐桌上、车里，甚至是在茂密的丛林间。

甜蜜的唇，绵软的乳肉，滑腻的肉洞，阴茎被裹上一层湿漉漉的肠液，畅通无阻地捅进去，肉壁抽搐着抚慰他，那个人被插弄的哭出了声。

他怕这样下去他真的会控制不住对巴基做些什么。

而与此同时，巴基也察觉到了史蒂夫的异常。

“是失眠吗，我去联系家庭医生？”巴基担忧地摸了摸史蒂夫眼眶下乌青的黑眼圈，“怎么会失眠呢？”

史蒂夫抓住他的手腕：“不，不需要，我只是睡不着而已……别碰，有点痒。”

巴基便乖乖把手收回：“那怎么办？你不能继续熬夜了呀，身体会垮的。你还记得上次医生叮嘱你的话吗？”

而史蒂夫只是牵强地笑着朝他摇了摇头。在巴基没有注意的时候手指摩挲着他温热的皮肤，仿佛饮鸩止渴一般贪恋这偷来的片刻柔软。

他越是这样，他越不敢睡，像是在梦里平白拥有了他的月光，醒来之后却发现一切都是梦境。循环往复，不眠不休。

他会发疯的。

巴基坐在史蒂夫的床边沉默地想着什么事，犹豫了一下，又突然羞涩地红了脸。

他害羞的时候会垂下眼、又轻又快地舔一下嘴唇。

“怎么了？”史蒂夫轻声问。

“我知道一个方法可以快速入睡，我曾经好像听到过这样的事，应该是没错的。”巴基咬了咬下唇，瞥了史蒂夫一眼，脸颊红得像是即将要滴下几滴血，“只是有点，嗯，不太好说，嗯……我、我可以帮你吗，史蒂夫？”

史蒂夫对于那个方法并不抱希望，但他从不拒绝巴基的请求：“你当然可以。”

巴基像是下定了决心，一把将史蒂夫推倒在床上，而史蒂夫没反应过来，直到巴基又羞又紧张地脱他的裤子时才慌张地按住后者的手：“做什么？”

这句话本没有别的意思，但巴基就像是被质问了一般有些难堪地蜷缩起手指，说：“我可以帮你……解决一下，这样会睡得更快一点。”他抬起眼，湿漉漉的绿眼睛望向史蒂夫，“我觉得你也想要，这没什么的。让我帮你解决好吗？”

史蒂夫简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。

他呆愣着任由巴基脱掉自己的裤子和内裤，温热纤长的手指抚摸他的阴茎，指尖温柔地捋平柱身上的褶皱，拇指抠了抠马眼，引来史蒂夫的一声闷哼。

“发育得真不错，少爷。”巴基局促地轻笑了一声，像是在夸赞他，有不等他反应过来，将手中的阴茎塞进自己嘴里。

“巴基——！”史蒂夫终于忍不住喊了出来。他的保姆的动作青涩，但显然他在不遗余力地取悦史蒂夫。巴基快速吞吐，舌头不停地照顾着渗出些精液的马眼，双手不断揉捏囊袋。

史蒂夫快炸了。他感觉自己的阴茎被世界上最温暖又柔软的事物包裹，快乐像一道细细的闪电从腹部冲至全身。他的理智所剩无几，喘息声越来越重，他按住那不停晃动的棕脑袋，修长手指穿插进发丝。

一想到给他口交的人曾在他的梦里被侵犯了无数次，史蒂夫的阴茎又跳了跳。

巴基揉搓着柱身，红润的嘴在他的龟头上狠狠吸了一记，史蒂夫被逼的浑身发红，一张好看的脸此刻完全沉浸在激烈快感中：“等等……吐出来——巴基！”

巴基像是意识到了什么，迅速吐出阴茎却还是迟了，一股股浓稠的精液打在了他的脸上。浊白的液体挂在了睫毛上，他睁不开眼，于是史蒂夫努力平复着情绪伸手替他擦掉。

史蒂夫期望这不会就此结束，而巴基好像看穿了他的想法，凑上去给了他一个安慰的吻。史蒂夫捧着巴基的脸温柔地吻着，就好像梦中的场景重现。

巴基拉住他骨节分明的手摸向自己的裤子，史蒂夫望向他，他笑了笑：“我会不明白你的想法吗，少爷？”

史蒂夫啄吻他的嘴唇：“别叫我少爷。”

他的手被巴基操控着拉开拉链，探进内裤，撸动了几下胀热的阴茎，又被拉去后方。史蒂夫的手指陷入一处湿润柔软的地方，应该是已经被扩张过了，乖顺地咬着史蒂夫的指尖。

史蒂夫笑了起来：“你明明什么都知道，却从来不跟我说。”

巴基摇了摇头：“我怕……吓到你。”

史蒂夫没有回话，只是利落地扒掉巴基的内裤。他向后躺在床上，又拉着巴基的手臂。

巴基明白了他的意思，顺着他的意愿爬上床，跨坐在史蒂夫的腰上方。

他微微抬起身子拉住巴基的后颈，用力下压，同他接了一个不同于之前的有些急切的吻。

事实上巴基不但为自己扩张过，还塞过玩具试图提前适应。但史蒂夫的尺寸要比他想象的大得多，便只能硬着头皮，一手撑着床，缓缓朝着那根挺立的阴茎上坐下。

初次进入有点困难，巴基呜咽了一声，将柱头吃了进去之后便不敢再往下走。史蒂夫伸手抚摸他的脸颊：“没关系，巴基，不疼的——不是说要好好照顾我吗？”

最后几个词他说得很慢，像是要瓦解身上人最后的顾虑。

巴基一咬牙，忍着奇怪的胀感向下坐，史蒂夫的阴茎便一举冲进了被润滑油淋得滑腻的肉洞里。

迎着巴基下压的动作，他缓缓向上顶胯，让阴茎裹上了一层湿滑的肠液，巴基咬着下唇上抬了屁股，穴口就又嘬到他龟头的位置。

巴基只挺着腰上下套弄了五六下便有些泄力，而恰好在最后忍不住坐得很深的那一下，阴茎狠狠戳到了他的前列腺处。他像是受到了什么巨大刺激一般一下子蜷缩起了上半身，嘴巴无力地张了张，却无法发出那一声高亢的呻吟。

史蒂夫见他自己找到了那一点，伸手掰开那两瓣臀肉，缓缓抬起那臀部又下压，将阴茎更深地推了进去。巴基还没我从刚刚忽如其来爆炸一般的快感中回神，眉头越皱越紧，十指攥紧了床单，绿眼睛里像是蒙了一层水雾一般湿漉漉。

史蒂夫抱着他的臀肉开始缓慢抽插，每次都精准地照顾到他的前列腺，过了一会又加快速度，肉洞里滚烫的肉壁抽搐着，渗出一些滑溜溜的液体，他掐着巴基的腰一上一下随着他的动作迎合，腰胯挺动，巴基因为骑乘的姿势，阴茎进得很深，随着每一次捣弄蠕动着裹紧他。

史蒂夫进得越来越疯狂，好像理智也随着进去被挤进了身上人的穴里。他又深又快地鞭笞巴基的前列腺，一股又一股快感炸得巴基头皮发麻。

“唔啊啊啊——停……”

巴基从来没体验过这种强烈得几乎要吞噬他大脑的性快感，蓄着泪水的绿眼睛终于滑下了泪珠，他张着嘴胡乱呻吟，一会要史蒂夫慢一点，一会又撒娇般地指责他长得太大，他受不住。

几乎每一次抽出，都能带着一点滑腻的红肉，被冷落的乳珠挺翘着，仿佛一对少女耳上的红石榴，史蒂夫拉住巴基的双腿，抬起身子，阴茎就在巴基体内平白又狠戳了几下。巴基被操得眼泪滴在自己胸口，被史蒂夫伸出舌头舔去。他向下，脸埋在一对不似女孩的柔软，却更加有韧劲的乳肉里，微一偏头，又一口咬住一颗乳头。

巴基被咬得带着哭腔悲鸣了一声，而史蒂夫则一边发狂似得顶胯抽插一边吮吸那硬如石子的红色乳尖，牙齿又是拧又是啃，可怜的一个小凸起几乎要被他折磨地破了皮。

史蒂夫吮着吮着，忽然感受到嘴里又一股不一样的液体。他放开那个乳尖，发现那上面正颤颤巍巍地往外冒着乳白色的奶汁。

他几乎是着迷地又吸了几口，继而换到另一个乳珠，两边来回吮吸啃咬，巴基的胸口快要被他嘬肿。

“呜没有了……你别弄，我难受……”巴基被顶得身子大幅度地一耸一耸，他委屈地说不完整一句话，就又被少爷按住头颅接吻。

他被冲撞得再次呜咽出声，抵着床单的手腕越颤越厉害。

巴基虽然嘴上说着停，身体却随着本能不停一上一下晃动屁股，那根阴茎他几乎全部吃了进去，每次捣进最深处时都会惊起他的一声尖叫。

“啊……啊啊史蒂夫……”巴基仰起脸皱着眉，一副彻底被快感俘获的样子。积累过多的恐怖快感一齐涌上，他分不清他的少爷是带他上了天堂还是进入地狱。巴基无意识挺了挺胸脯，却引来史蒂夫的误解，两枚破皮的乳珠再次被湿漉漉地含进嘴里。

“你也一直想这么做，是吗？”史蒂夫故技重施，用指甲不断抠着身上奋力运动的人的阴茎，将渗出的精液抹在巴基的腹部上，“什么时候？知道我为你做春梦自慰时，还是第一次见面？巴基？保姆先生？”

巴基几乎被逼得泪流满面，快感让他的心脏像是被什么重重叠叠地压着喘不过气，终于在一声虚弱的哀鸣中，喷射出一大股浓稠精液，溅射到了史蒂夫的下巴上。

史蒂夫被他夹得失去理智，他掐着巴基无力的腰控制着上下摆动愈发快速地冲刺，直到穴口开始红肿，巴基开始被过于恐怖的快感吓得挣扎起来。他越来越凶，强硬地压制他的挣扎，激动地几乎想把两颗卵蛋也塞进穴口，最后一挺腰，精液持续不断地射进巴基的肠道。

液体打在前列腺上，让刚刚高潮过的巴基无力地倒在了史蒂夫身上。

“想睡吗？”巴基没有忘记这场情事的初中，坚持爬起来问。他刚刚叫了很长时间，嗓音有点沙哑。

史蒂夫无奈地看了他一眼，将他拉进怀里，哪怕巴基比他高不止一个头。

“是的，是的，我想睡了。”他安慰似地说，“你要陪我一起睡。”

fin.


End file.
